And All That Jazz
by paper-fl0wers
Summary: a story of fame, fortune, joy, greed, and pain. the story of the life of Velma Kelly.
1. Starting Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going through Velma Kelly's life, starting from age 5. Please review cause I don't know if I'm going to continue. Hope you enjoy.**

**And All That Jazz**

Chapter 1: Starting Out

_September 12th, 1906_

Velma looked out through the tinted windows of the rundown apartment in Chicago, IL. Her hair raven fell below her ears and draped onto her shoulders. A big whit bow was on her head to match her dress. Below a pair of dark, expressive eyebrows was a button nose and large, curious brown eyes, filled with wonder and joy.

Velma Elizabeth Kelly was 5 years old. Living with her mother, sister, and grandfather, she was a cheerful, outgoing child. If Velma thought something was wrong or just downright stupid, she wasn't afraid to let out her feelings. This character trait earned her a lot of bruises for when her teacher would smack her with a ruler as hard as she could. Her mother would scold her, saying if she wants, she could just as easily get a job to support the family. Meanwhile, her sister Veronica was never in trouble. Velma wasn't being mean, just honest. At least that's what Velma thought.

Velma wasn't exactly the nicest child. She actually had a bad reputation. At her school Velma stole other classmates' crayons and smart mouthed her teacher. She was a little bit of a tomboy. Outside Velma played sports with the other boys. She was well known for her rough play. The other boys always took note to toughen up whenever they faced Velma. By the end of the day both Velma and her opponents would come home in bruises and scars.

Veronica Rachel Kelly was 4 years older than Velma. Her hair was a little shorter than Velma's, but just as jet-black, dark, and thick. Her eyes were brown, but not wide and happy like Velma's. They were determined and focused, pretty and mysterious. Veronica loved performing more than anything. Her mother, Bridget, had her in dance and singing classes. She also had an interest in piano, so her mother had her take lessons. In Veronica's classes, she was always successful. A "little miss perfect" if you asked Velma. Bridget was always so proud of Veronica; she loved her so much.

Bridget wasn't the only one that admired Veronica. Velma, in fact, worshipped the ground she walked on. Velma had a passion for performing even at age 5, but Veronica was the favorite of Bridget's. Bridget signed Veronica up for everything she could, leaving her no money leftover to even think about letting Velma join anything. Velma went to all of Veronica's recitals and talent shows, astonished by every step she took or note she sang. Velma wanted to be just like Veronica when she grew up, which slightly annoyed her elder sister.

Bridget's father, Frank, lived in the apartment with them. He moved in after Bridget's husband moved out. Velma was very close to her grandfather. Frank was well aware of Bridget's favoritism, and felt awfully sorry for Velma. He just couldn't understand why Bridget gave Velma such a small amount of love. Frank and Velma had a close bond. Frank made sure not to favor one girl over another, but he and Velma did have a special connection.

Frank came over to Velma, who was still staring out the window, "What are you looking at?" he asked her.

"That girl over there." Velma replied, pointing at a small girl holding her father's hand.

"Oh I see."

"Grandpa, that girl has a daddy."

Frank nodded, "Yes, yes she does."

"How come I don't have a daddy?"

Frank sighed, unsure how to answer.

Velma was not an accident; Frank knew that for a fact. Bridget had married a man named Derek, who was married to Bridget "for fun". While he didn't want children, he agreed to sleep with her. After Veronica was born, Derek was angry but accepted it. However, after Velma was born, he was just too frustrated. He did not like children at all. So, a few months after Velma was born, Derek packed his bags and left. He didn't leave a note. He didn't let her know the evening before. One morning, he was just gone.

Veronica was 4 at the time, but years later Bridget felt Veronica was old enough to know why he left. Not long after she turned 9, Veronica knew the truth. She was furious; feeling it was all Velma's fault Velma left. Veronica treated Velma cruelly ever since.

Finally, Frank answered, "Well, sweetheart, allot of people don't have a father, but you know, some people don't have a mother, or a sister, or a grandpa, and you do."

Velma gave him a small smiled, even though he had not really answered her question.

Not long after, Veronica and her mother stepped in. Veronica had just gotten back from dance lessons.

"How'd your lesson go?" Frank asked.

"Good." Veronica answered, as she went to greet her grandfather, her shoes tapped with every step.

Veronica went to change. She was taking off her tap shoes when Velma stepped in.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" Veronica groaned. She wasn't mean to Velma just for the sake of being mean. She just never fully got over the way her father walked out on her and her family. Veronica wasn't always mean to Velma. Besides, she felt she deserved some privacy.

"It's my room too." Velma sneered. She hopped onto her bed and watched Velma change.

"What are you here for?" Veronica asked honestly.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Later." Veronica said, which meant never even though Velma didn't know that.

"Can I try on your shoes now?" Velma asked. She reached her arm out to grab one of Veronica's shoes. Veronica slapped her hand, "No! Can't you go play outside with the boys or something?"

"Come on, Veronica. I want to learn how to dance."

"Look, I promise I'll teach you later. For now, keep your hands off my shoes!" Veronica ordered as she left.

Later that evening after dinner, Veronica was on the floor playing with dolls. Velma walked over to her, "Veronica, can you teach me how to dance now?"

"When I'm done playing." Veronica muttered.

Velma pouted her way to the room she shared with Veronica. She eyed Veronica's shoes. Living up to her reputation at school, Velma swiped her sisters tap shoes. She eagerly slipped off her own shoes and slipped on the other pair.

They were so beautiful in Velma's eyes, shiny and black. The strap even had a small ribbon on it. She had fallen in love with these shoes.

Velma stood up. She wanted so desperately to dance in them, but she didn't know how. She needed to hear them tap. Velma stomped her feet. _Tap._ She loved the sound. Velma began to alternate feet. Left foot, _tap._ Right foot, _tap._ Soon enough, her feet made up their own dance move and she was tapping away. She was so into it she was unaware of how much time had passed.

Veronica soon put her dolls away. She stretched herself across the couch comfortably when she heard something she really wished she didn't hear. _Tap _tap_ tap. _That little brat! Veronica charged into her room.

"What did I tell you about taking me shoes you little thief?!" yelled Veronica. She didn't even let Velma answer. Charging after her, Veronica had her hands ready to strangle her sister, but Velma got out of the way just in time.

Soon it became a cat and mouse chase as Velma darted around the house. Their mother was in her room reading when she heard them both screaming.

"Girls what the hell is all this commotion for?" yelled Bridget.

"She stole my tap shoes!" cried Veronica.

"I didn't steal them. I borrowed them!" Velma replied.

"Velma, did you ask to use them?"

"Yes!" Veronica answered for her, "But I said no!"

"But I never get to dance!" Velma cried sadly.

Frank, who had been watching from the couch said, "Why don't we just let her learn to dance?"

"Dad, you know I can't afford to teach two girls. Honestly, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you, Velma. Give her back her shoes and lets all just drop this." Bridget said.

Velma sat down reluctantly removed the tap shoes. Too angry to hand them directly to Veronica, Velma just left them on the floor.

Velma stomped her way to the couch her grandfather was sitting on. Frank took a seat next to her.

"It's not fair!" cried Velma.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I think one day you're going to grow up to be one of the best dancers I know."

"Really? As good as Veronica?"

Frank laughed, "Of course." He put his arm around Velma, and the two of them sat on the couch and talked for most of the evening.


	2. Older and Trickier

Chapter 2: Older and Trickier 

_October 1910_

It was Monday morning. Velma was getting ready for school. Twenty-eight students and 1 teacher in her classroom, and not 1 person can keep her entertained. Velma decided she could be the entertainer. Veronica always told her hysterical jokes this kid named Eugene would pull in her classroom. Velma decided it was her turn. This morning she found a mouse in her kitchen looking for crumbs. Velma made sure Veronica wasn't looking when she quickly shoved the mouse in the pocket of her plaid white and blue dress.

It was a chilly morning. The autumn winds whipped against their faces. Velma shivered and buttoned her sweater. The brightly colored leaves let the wind carry them while others crunched under Velma's feet.

When they arrived at school (her hand in her pocket all morning) Velma waited for her friend Jean so the two of them and Veronica could walk to school. When they arrived at the school Velma was worried. The nasty older 11-year-old girl, Patty, Jean's crush, Billy, and several others were already there. Velma just had to do it and hope no one would rat her out.

Jean talked the students into keeping their mouths shut while Velma went along with the joke. She removed all the teachers chalk and threw it out the window of the one-floored schoolhouse. In the desk, Velma opened the draw where the chalk was and placed in the small white mouse.

Velma sat down next Jean and two other students, "Lets hope Ms. Martins is scared of mice." she whispered.

Soon after, their teacher answered. She removed her coat, her hair in a tight bun as usual. "Good morning, students." Ms. Martins said.

"Good morning Ms. Martins." The children replied in unison.

"Now, lets not waste time. We're going to start with math right away." Ms. Martins made her way across the classroom to the blackboard; "Hmmm that's strange. There's no chalk. Oh, here we go!" Ms. Martins grabbed a piece of chalk on the desk.

Velma mentally kicked herself. How could she not check the desk?

Good thing by the end of the day the chalk ran out. Ms. Martins went into her desk draw and let out a horrified scream. She slammed the draw shut. The students burst out laughing while others who weren't there to see Velma place the mouse were startled and looked around confused.

Ms. Martins was furious. She looked around the classroom, "I want to know who did it and I want to know right now."

The students swallowed their giggles and kept a straight face.

"No ones going to speak up? Fine! We're not doing anything until I know who did it."

Velma wanted so badly to laugh. Not only was the joke a success but now they were wasting class time! She tried to take her mind off it. Ms. Martins glared at Velma. She pretended not to notice, and adjusted her bow.

Half an hour went by. School was over. Ms. Martins looked up from her paperwork; "I don't care if it's tome to leave. No one is going home until someone tells me who played this ridiculous joke."

Velma was a little worried now. The kids were probably anxious and ready to get out of here. Velma crossed her arms on the desk. Her lips curved from a smile that desperately wanted to form. Even though she was still stuck in school, it was worth it.

Ten minutes went by, and Patty whirled around in frustration and said in the nastiest way possible, "Velma, just tell her you did it!"

Velma froze in fright. Her blood turned icy and her heart began to pound. She looked up at Ms. Martin's face. She was red with anger.

"You are in big trouble." Ms. Martins said calmly.

Velma gulped down a whimper. She was boiling with anger. That rotten little big mouth told on her, and now she was busted.

"Ms. Martins you know who did it. Can we please go home now?" begged Patty.

"Yes, class dismissed."

As all the students got out of the desk they shared with Velma, she buried her head under them and the rest of the students. Velma was ready to get on her knees when…

"You stay, Miss. Kelly!" Ms. Martins commanded.

Velma stood up straight and tall, the fright she was feeling was not visible. Ms. Martins took her ruler, and whacked Velma on the back. Velma yelped. Her eyes began to blur with tears, but she blinked quickly so that she wouldn't show she was crying. Velma Kelly did not cry.

"First off, I want an apology."

"I'm sorry Patty told on me, ma'am." That earned her a smack in the back of the head, hard. Velma whimpered in pain. Her eyes were hot with fresh tears that trickled down her cheeks. She brushed them away quickly. She hated crying in front of people.

"Oh, don't give me those tears. You should see what you put me through. Didn't your parents teach you respect?"

Velma's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Hadn't she ever thought that maybe, just maybe, a kid in her class didn't have both parents? Now she was not only sad, but also angry at her teacher's stupidity.

"Honestly, if I talked to my mother the way you talk to me, she'd wash my mouth out with soap! Do you talk to your mother like that?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Velma yelled, "She has nothing to do with it!"

Velma's home life was far from spoiled. Velma wasn't stupid. Maybe when she was little she didn't realize it, but she knew her mother favored Veronica. It hurt, and she was sick of it.

Ms. Martins sighed. She decided not to yell at her about being nasty. She figured that maybe something had happened to Velma's mother since she saw her dropping Velma off in September for the first day of school.

"Could you just get on with the punishments?" Velma said annoyed.

"First, get rid of that wretched mouse."

Velma walked over to the draw and took the mouse out. Ms. Martins turned around. Velma swallowed a laugh. She couldn't even look at the mouse! She gently placed it out the window of the schoolhouse.

"You're free little guy."

"Now, write 'I will not pull pranks in class' 100 times on the blackboard."

"What?" Velma cried, "No fair!"

"Just do it!" Ms. Martins cried sternly.

Velma groaned and spent the next hour writing. She stopped at 92. Ms. Martins would be too lazy to count.

"I'm done."

"Erase the board."

Velma groaned loudly, but obeyed.

"Can I go home _now?"_ Velma moaned.

"Yes." she answered handing Velma a letter.

"What's this?"

"A note. I want your mom or dad to sign and return it."

_Oh great. _Velma thought. She knew what was to come. "_You got in trouble again? Why can't you stay out of trouble like Veronica?" _Her mother would be so angry. Velma snatched the letter from her teacher's hand.

Velma arrived at home. She was hoping her mother was still working, but when she came in Bridget was there. She was taking off her apron. Her mother worked as a maid. When she heard Velma enter, she whirled around and sighed with relief. _So, she did notice I was gone. _Velma thought. When Frank heard her enter, he came toward the doorway, also relieved to see her. Veronica came into the room, but only because she wanted to see what would happen.

"Where have you been?" cried Bridget, "It's almost 5 o'clock!"

Velma sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! What happened?"

Velma took the note out of the same pocket the mouse was in and handed it to Bridget, "I got in trouble at school today."

"What'd you do?" Frank asked, chuckling.

"It's not my fault!" Velma cried. Then she muttered, "It was big mouth Patty's."

Bridget's eyes quickly scanned the note, then gasped, "Velma, come on! You know, sometimes you're just too much to handle! Tons of kids your age living right here in Illinois who work in factories or on farms to support their families. You know how hard I work to support you and your sister? God damn it Velma! If you can't behave I'll drop you out and you can work 12 hours a day in a factory. I just don't understand. I never had problems with Veronica."

Veronica shook her head, "Can't you do anything right?"

Velma ran to her and pushed her, trying to knock her to the ground. Veronica fought back until the two were in a catfight. Velma but her sisters arm to get her to stop pulling her hair. Veronica pinned Velma to the ground, who thrashed around like crazy to escape her grasp, but the 13 year old girl was too strong for her. Velma quickly got over the childish way she looked up to her. In fact, she couldn't stand being with her anymore. Velma was close to hating her sister.

"Stupid freak!" yelled Veronica as Velma threw punches at her.

Bridget lifted Veronica off her younger daughter. Velma got up to attack her again, but Frank grabbed her.

"Separate both of you!" Bridget said.

Velma went into her room with an urge to hurt Veronica as much as she could while Veronica stayed down the stairs.

Velma sat on her bed and sighed. _Things will get better. They could be worse, right? _She lied down on her bed and began to dream. She dreamed of being on stage, and the audience was cheering for her. She was in a long, fancy dress with sparkles, since Velma loved sparkles. She was dancing just like Veronica, but better! The crowd loved her and she loved everything about that dream. She hoped to get on stage. Now if only she could get Veronica out of the picture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I lost this document, and nearly had to retype it. Long story. Please review. :)**

**-paper-fl0wers**


	3. Things Change

Chapter 3: Things Change

June 1917

Velma sat solemnly on her bed and looked out as the rain drizzled down the tinted window. Once upon a time she was looking out the window in her old apartment. She was happy and dreaming then, but now all she could do was close her eyes tightly to block out her tears. Now that the United States had decided to enter WWI, it seemed that nowhere in the world was safe. The past few months had been hard, and the war wasn't even the cause of her pain. Just knowing the war was there made it all the more difficult.

When Velma was around 12 years old, Bridget was broke and Frank was too old to work. Velma and Veronica had left school to work in a sweatshop, where there were mostly immigrants who did not speak English. They both were upset to have to leave, but Bridget was nearly bankrupt since there wasn't a working man in the house. She needed her daughters to help scrape up some extra cash.

Velma continued to work at the sweatshop with Veronica until she was 15. One evening after a long day of work she walked home with Veronica as usual. The sisters did not realize that their whole lives were about to twist around in the worst way possible…

Their apartment was burned to the ground. There was nothing left but rubble. Velma and Veronica immediately panicked; both Bridget and Frank were home at the time, well should have been. Velma could remember screaming their names within the group of the few survivors, "MOM? GRANDPA?" She continued to shout for them.

Veronica, being the older one, managed to stay a bit calmer. She went over to neighbors and asked if she had seen her family around, no luck.

They were reported dead not long after Velma and Veronica had arrived.

The cause of the fire was never officially discovered. It was suggested that it was a lighted match or maybe a cigarette, but never proven. Velma didn't care. They were dead and that was that. She almost didn't want to know the cause.

She could remember sitting on the curve of the street with Veronica after they heard the news. Velma had buried her head into Veronicas' arms and sobbed. Veronica was crying too. They both sat there crying their hearts out, their arms around each other. Velma never grew out of her embarrassment of crying in public, but she had not even thought of it on that day.

The 2 of them were left alone in the world having no other known relatives. They took the little money left behind and started a new life. They quit their jobs at the sweatshop and moved into a new apartment. Velma became a waitress while Veronica worked over the counter at a coffeehouse. They shared the work done at the apartment to keep it clean along with trying to cook meals that often didn't come out great. (Their mother often tried to teach them to cook, but neither of them was very good at it).

Everyday, usually in the evenings or on the weekends when she was off work, Veronica would go out and look to as many auditions as she could. She was looking for her break with the theatre in either singing or dancing. She didn't care which one she made it with, just as long as she could make some serious cash.

Velma continued to look out the window. It was a dark, cloudy day that happened to fit perfectly with her mood. Everything seemed so wrong in her life. She watched a raindrop slowly drip down the window. A single tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it away in frustration. She hated crying even when she was alone now. It was a sign of vulnerability while Velma liked to appear cool to the point of not caring. Part of her wished she could have been in the apartment 8 months ago when it burned down. Then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer, but another part of her told her to stay strong. After all, her grandpa wanted her to be happy.

The apartment that the Kelly sisters lived in was a small one. Velma was in the kitchen, which was infested with roaches. The wallpaper was peeled and chipped. Velma and Veronica shared a room, which they both hated.

Veronica stormed into the apartment in rage. It wasn't a surprise to Velma. Ever since their mother and grandpa died, Velma and her had shorter tempers.

"Oh, thank goodness you're home I was getting lonely." Velma said sarcastically.

"You shut up!" Veronica snapped, "I've dealt with enough shit today!"

"Auditions didn't go well huh?"

"I thought I nailed it, but they told me I wasn't experienced enough. They said I needed dance lessons. I've been taking lessons for years! Those son of a bitches." She sat on the table and rested her head in her fist in frustration. She sighed then looked up at Velma, "You did the laundry, right?"

Velma gasped, "I forgot. Damn, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so I guess you just sat around on your ass all day. Nice job, Vel."

"Better than blowing every audition." Velma muttered.

"At least I'm trying!" cried Veronica.

"Well, you obviously aren't trying hard enough."

"What the heck are you doing then? All you did today was sit around and stare out the window!"

"I don't work on Sunday."

"What about the laundry? You know what? I don't care! I really can't talk to you right now." She left and went into her room she shared with Velma. Veronica looked in the mirror and began wiping off her makeup. Velma followed her, standing in the doorway. She sighed, "What happened to us, Veronica?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "We fight all the time. Since when does it bother you?"

"Not that. I mean look at us. How could everything go so wrong?"

Veronica frowned and pain was clear in her eyes, "That's just the way life is. It's been almost a year. You have to move on like I did."

"God damn it, Veronica. You know you haven't moved on."

Veronica's face hardened as she quickly changed the subject, "What do you want to eat for supper?" she asked.

Velma shrugged, "I'm really not very hungry."

The two sisters were quiet the rest of the evening. They both went to bed, not in the mood to go out.

Velma shut her eyes tightly to block out the morning sun that woke her up the next morning. She rolled over in bed and moaned. She could feel Veronica yank at her sheets, and gripped them tighter. But she eventually lost the battle as the sheets were off and the golden sunlight filled her eyes and made her squint.

"Get up. You have to go to work." Veronica ordered.

Velma moaned as she crawled out of bed. Veronica was brushing her hair in the mirror, her uniform on her bed. Velma dug through her belongings until she found her uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

"I might have someone over tonight." Veronica called from outside the bathroom.

"Like a date? " Velma asked surprised. There was never a guest at their apartment. If one of them met a guy, they'd always find somewhere to go. There was never anything to do at their apartment.

"No, a business meeting. Yes, a date! So don't do anything stupid while he's around. His name is Will. I served him last week and he's come for coffee in the morning ever since."

"Hey, Veronica…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Hell no, and neither should you."

"Why not?"

"Because, guys are jerks and they're only good for fun and to have a good night out. I don't need guys."

"I don't know about that. It could be nice."

"Nice? Velma come on! I mean look at what happened to mom."

Velma stepped out of the bathroom, holding her nightgown, "Huh, and you blamed me all this time."

"That was when I was like 12. Now I know better. It wasn't _your entire_ fault it was just partly your fault. Dad was an ass."

"You must take after him." Velma said with a smirk.

"I should slap you." Veronica said, but instead grabbed her coat and left.

After a day of serving people and cleaning tables, Velma came home that evening. As usual, she tossed her coat onto the couch and slipped off her heels. Veronica wasn't home yet. Good, she'd have a few peaceful moments before she came.

Not long after, Veronica barged in with Will. The two were laughing up a storm and holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

Velma got up and went into her room before Will and Veronica even noticed she was there. She looked at her reflection, dark hair and brown eyes. She looked allot like her sister, but younger. She wondered to herself if guys thought she was pretty. Veronica never seemed to have problems getting guys. But who was she kidding? Veronica was a whore and that's something a guy would love. Velma sighed. It would be a slow evening. She needed to find herself a guy. Velma hadn't been interested in a guy since she left school. Almost everyone at the sweatshop she used to work at were women, children, or immigrants who didn't speak English. As for her new job, there were some guys she served that she could be interested in, but Velma was overwhelmed by losing her mother and grandfather she hadn't even thought about guys. Maybe she could now.

Suddenly, Velma was knocked out of her train of thought when Veronica and Will came in. Veronica was already unbuttoning Will's shirt, "Get out!" yelled Veronica.

"What? No!" Velma cried. If Veronica thought she could throw her out so she could sleep with Will, she had another thing coming to her.

"I said leave!" Veronica yelled. She grabbed Velma's shirt and pushed her out of the room. Velma tried to open the door._ Damn it! It's locked. _Velma stomped her way into the living room and went on the couch. _What a dirty whore. I really can't stand her._ She closed her eyes and stretched herself out on the couch. She decided it was time she found a man. After all, she needed someone in her life so that she wouldn't be stuck living with Veronica all her life.


End file.
